


11pm Universal Galaxy Time

by Dhyana



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gamora the horny, Geez, Ronan the douchebag, Shameless Smut, also banging in a toilet?, banging in a room where others are trying to sleep, kyln prison, no idea why Ronan is an inmate, they both need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhyana/pseuds/Dhyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the gods, she was frustrated! Being locked up in the Kyln drove her crazy. All these damn people.. no privacy.. she just wanted to scream!<br/>Well, at least the douchebag of her team seemed somewhat friendly this night..</p>
            </blockquote>





	11pm Universal Galaxy Time

**Author's Note:**

> No idea how this scenario formed (Ronan as a member of the Guardians, who are locked up in the Kyln) but that is not the point of this fanfic! The point is smut! 8D weeheeeee~
> 
> Ronan is this typical asshole every girl knows. The one who looks hot, is a total playboy and 'it happened once in a dream'.
> 
> Gamora is just 'untervögelt', which means not-banged-enough in German.
> 
> Had to get this story out of my head, so enjoy! :]

The lights were switched off at 11pm Universal Galaxy Time. As always. As every goddamn day she had been locked up in here. (Which actually hadn't been that long yet. Maybe two weeks, tops.)

Her team mates were scattered around the big room, wedged between other inmates, and already vast asleep. There wasn't a specific place for each inmate, so everyone was fighting for the calmer spaces close to the walls when the doors to the dorm were opened. Pillows and blankets were also never heard of, but she managed to get comfy with her head propped on her upper arm for most of the time.

Drax was lying somewhere behind them while Peter was more to the left, right in the middle of the action, hugging some random dude with a big, yellow belly, and Groot was leaning against the wall to their right side, holding Rocket in his leafy arms.

She had showered and thus came back to the dorm too late, cursing and rolling her eyes when she saw that the good places had already been taken. She hated it when she had to lie down and sleep next to total strangers. It wasn't safe, in her opinion, though she could probably overwhelm each and everyone in this room.. except _him_. Her mood lightened up once she had spotted Ronan, who was sitting very close to a wall. His blue features were illuminated by a small holo-screen, on which he was reading.

She walked (more stumbled) into the direction of him. At one point she almost fell over an inmate, who had decided to move in his sleep as she had tried to step over him. She would have loved to scream all the frustration out of her, but then decided to 'accidentaly' stomp on some inmates she really didn't like.

The Kree looked up when he saw through the corner of his eye that someone was approaching him.

"Hey... do you mind if I join you here?", Gamora asked half frustrated, half begging.  
The Kree lifted an eyebrow and mustered her. "Please!", he said eventually and pointed to the wall, where a violet inmate lost its shit, because a Kree was pointing in its direction. It scurried away without any argument and left a nice, warmed place.

The Kree traced every movement of the green assassin, just to make sure that Gamora wouldn't explode and go on a rampage. He knew how much this situation affected her and the whole rest of the team. The more he was relieved once he saw how calmly she laid down and used one arm as a pillow, pressing her back against the wall.  
"Thank you, Ronan!", was her tired response when she took notice that lavender eyes were lingering on her. He was a total douchebag and an asshole, yet sometimes he was sort of nice to her. She knew as well that Ronan hated it to not have any private space whatsoever.

She woke up some hours later, sitting up slowly and rubbing her eyes. Sleep was nothing which came easy to her, especially not in a place like this. Her gaze flew through the room. Everyone else was asleep, snoring, scratching itchy spots or mumbling in weird languages. Her eyes stopped on the Kree, who had decided to claim the space next to her, inhaling and exhaling sof.... _oh holy shit!_ **HOLY SHIT.**

She looked away, turning 10 shades of green darker. She knew that in some species the males would get random nightly arousals, but she didn't know that Kree were such a species, too - until now. Her head rotated slowly back, while her mind was stripping the Kree out of the ridiculous yellow jail garb. By the gods, it had been such a long time ... The yellow pants weren't revealing that much, but her mind added all the shiny blue details she was longing for. Blue abs, strong arms, roaming fingers, the ridiculous smacking sound while he fu... _oh gods_. She shook her head, trying to shovel away the fantasies which had already made her sweaty.

Unsure what to do, she started to bite her lower lip. She was basically trapped between a wall and a tall, handsome, blue warrior, (a blue wall so to speak), who could probably pound all her frustration away.. _geez_.. maybe she was so frustrated because no one had dared to touch her _in that way_ for a very long time span.

She swallowed hard and pushed every single doubt away, reaching out for Ronan's junk in a plump and unspectacular way. After all, she could always pretend that it had been an accident grabbing his dick. At least, if it would have come to this...

An arm darted forwards and flipped her onto her side. _Shit, he's awake!_ She felt how Ronan pressed his body against hers, holding her tight with one arm and trapping her even more between the wall and her guilty pleasure.  
"What were you trying to do, Gamora?", he growled into her ear.

_Now or never!_

Instead of answering with words, she started to rub her bum up and down his crotch.  
Ronan went still and didn't react at first. _He probably just realized that he has a boner,_ thought Gamora, making the Kree harder with every brush. _This feels so good! Gods, Ronan please, don't push me away!_

A low chuckle reached her ear: "Oh, my sweet Gamora!" - he purred in a quite sadistic, unsettling way. Though his deep voice raised every single hair on her neck, and his black tongue licking her earlobe was more a tease than a threat - "I will take you down right here..."

With that said, a shiver ran through Gamoras whole body and the green assassin mumbled blissfully. One could always count on a douchebag! 

Ronan shifted his position, digging one arm under Gamora and bending it so that the hand was close to her face. He circled her mouth with his fingers until she opened it and ran her rough tongue over them. A low hiss escaped the Kree as Gamora took the whole fingers in her mouth and began to suck on them as if they were something completely different.

His other hand was groping her small bum, which was still teasing the Kree with slow, begging movements. He lifted the hem of her trousers carefully and drove his hand between her legs. That she wasn't wearing any panties made his whole body twitch with eager anticipation. _Just pull the pants down!_ But when he felt how wet and ready she already was, he lost it for a second and began to meet every little thrust of her ass, grinding himself against her. _Damn you, Gamora!,_ were his thoughts, playfully biting her in her neck and groaning lowly, _it's been so long and you play your game deliciously._

As he drove one finger into her welcoming heat, he whispered against her neck:

"I love it..."

A second finger joined soon after, going in and out with a maddening slow speed. His large palm was rubbing against her wet folds and stroking her sweet spot with every movement, making her wriggle in his arms.

"... how wet you are..."

A third finger joined and Ronan was speeding up the rhythm. Gamora had closed her eyes long ago and pushed her hips more against the Krees. She welcomed this so much that Ronan had to smile. He had never thought that she was so desperate. He could have _helped_ her way earlier! More and more were her legs opening for him, granting him access and allowing him to pleasure her more and more.

"... for me!"

At this point his fingers drove in and out of her like he wanted to fuck her with his cock. If someone would wake up now and look at them, they would see how Gamora was half leaning on top of Ronan, still fully dressed yet legs wide spread, sucking on his fingers, while the others were getting her ready and making wet and low smacking noises.

He slowed down when he heard someone stirring close by and shoveled Gamora back on the ground. Two of his fingers were continuing to work on her slowly. As soon as everything was quiet again, he moved more controlled, aiming to make Gamora finally tremble and succumb completely. His thumb circled between her pubic hair and her cunt, drawing smaller becoming circles in the process. At first Gamora didn't understand what he was doing, _but it feels really nice_ , she admitted to herself, until he brushed lightly against her clitoris and made her shiver and bite on his fingers in approval. A low grunt escaped Ronan, induced by her reaction. He continued to draw the exact same circle over and over again with his thumb, sometimes faster, sometimes slower, while his other fingers caressed her entrance or dipped inside, making her ride his hand full with pleasure. As her climax rolled in, it took all her thoughts away. She just embraced the warm and comforting feeling. She had almost forgotten how good that was.

It took her a moment to manage her thoughts again. The different techniques were pretty neat and Ronan was good with both: At first his fingers had fucked her, then it had been more like slow love-making. _As if he cared._ She heard him purr into her ear when her climax had arrived, but he didn't yank her trousers away and started fucking her for real. She actually had thought that he would do that.

Next moment, she found herself being lifted up and thrown over his shoulder. He brought her outside of the dorm! When he let her down to let her walk by herself, he directly locker her arm in a tight embrace and dragged her like a little kid into the direction of the toilets. _Oh gods, Ronan! Really?_

At their arrival, he chose the one for disabled inmates. Probably because it was the biggest one plus the tidiest. Or maybe because he knew it was the best one for this sort of thing? There was a sink with two cupboards on each side, a mirror hanging above it with two handles where the disabled could hold themselves upright while they were looking in the mirror, and, of course, a toilet. The lock on the door made a clicking noise and Gamora felt how her heart began to beat faster. The room was dark, but both of them were able to see perfectly under these conditions. A possessive grin lingered on Ronan's face, which made him appear so grimm, like the big black wolf eyeing his prey... He grabbed after her shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the ground.

"Hnn, underwear seems to be overrated nowadays?", was his judgemental statement when he saw that two nicely formed breasts were revealed. He took her wrists into his hands and held them still. His eyes were burning with lust and piercing right through her: "Of all the bad things you think I am, I am definitely not a rapist" - he proceeded to grab her chin and made her look at him - "You understand!? I am a Kree of noble birth and I am going to fuck you like it pleases me..." - his nose was high up in the clouds - "...but I will stop whenever you ask me to!"

Gamora had to laugh. The biggest asshole in the universe was asking for her consent? Maybe he wasn't such a douche after all ... She rose onto her toes and kissed him. His lips were soft and tender, as she thought they would be. Sweet, forbidden, demanding. She also traced the outline of his erection through his trousers and squeezed lightly. _Oh, this is going to be good!_ He broke the kiss fairly quick and turned her around. "Enough of this romantic behaviour!", he finally yanked her pants down to the ground, "Crawl onto the sink!", he ordered and watched how she proceeded.

She kicked the pants away and put one knee up onto the cupboard next to the sink. It squeaked a little under her weight, until her other knee was resting on the cupboard on the other side, evening out the pressure. Her legs were spread across the sink and in front of her was the mirror, where she saw herself and a Kree, who was licking his lips. She grabbed for the handles and smirked. _It's not his first time in here, I wonder ..._

Something warm and wet was suddenly touching her directly between her legs and kicking her out of her thoughts. Two strong hands were pulling her hips back and she had to really hold on to the handles, otherwise she would have slid down the cupboards. She could feel Ronan's jaw working, his tongue licking her folds and clit, how he sucked it into his mouth and how his hot breath was driving goosebumps up her spine.  
"Oh holy...", she panted, biting her lips to suppress the urge to just moan uncontrolled.  
Her body was still very sensitive from the previous orgasm and she felt how it - how she - was longing for more, rocking her hips carefully. His big hands wandered across her bum, squeezing lightly here and there and coming to a halt between her legs. His thumbs were spreading her cunt even wider, exposing her sensitive flesh more for his unyielding touch. No one had ever taken her like this. Sure, with fingers and tongue, but she had never been that exposed, kneeling above a sink and getting eaten from behind. The Kree liked to see and control just everything, it seemed.

It turned better with every lick, with every dip of his tongue and when he started to groan, she felt the vibrations of his deep voice travelling through her whole body. The vibrations were quickly intensifying her ride, making it enjoyable beyond compare.. she hated to admit it, but Ronan was doing the things she always had dreamed of. Her breath was totally out of control by now but she had never seen such a lost yet utterly happy reflection of herself in a mirror.

He moaned more and more against her flesh, letting her heavy breathing turn into trembling groans full with pleasure. When her body was so tense that he could almost count down to her orgasm, he withdrew his tongue and stood up. A whining, begging sound accompanied his action, but as he spread her cunt open again and filled her up with his cock this time, she held her breath.

Pressed against the mirror and shuddering for lust made her look so beautiful. He was able to pound into her as he pleased right away... and she met every thrust willingly. If he wouldn't be so sure that this was Gamora, he would swear that he had picked up the horniest whore in the galaxy.

"You're quite slutty tonight", he panted between thrusts, pulling her by the hair, "and so good!" - he bit into her neck and sucked on the little marks he had produced - "Come for me!", he commanded as he reached around her hips and began to rub one finger around her clit, keeping her hair in a tight grip with the other. The Kree could feel how close, how tense, she was. He was only missing the last bit, which would push her over the edge. And if he wouldn't figure out what that was pretty soon, he would... _oh_... nevermind. The tension was leaving Gamora so fast that she almost collapsed completely. He wrapped an arm around her upper body and held her tight. This long, low, satisfied moan was the sweetest thing he had ever heard from her. And, _damn_ , how her cunt clenched around him was making it hard for him not to give in as well.

He gave her some seconds to recover, but his cock was aching too much. After all he wasn't known to be a gentleman, so he began to move again. Yet this only earned him a low _'wait'_. Looking up, he saw how relaxed yet sweaty Gamora was.  
She readjusted her position on the cupboards, leaned back and took both of Ronan's hands. She drove them up and down her front and eventually came to a halt at her swollen breasts. Her nipples were hard and yearned for some attention, which Ronan gladly gave them.

Slowly swaying in and out again earned him a light tab on his hands. "No, don't move!"  
He growled disapproving and threatening, but Gamora just smiled into the mirror. _He always underestimates me!_ Her smile switched into a mean smirk as she began to work her pelvic muscles, massaging and milking his cock. She was told that this felt like a blowjob by many of her previous lovers, and the suddenly relaxation and face expression of the Kree, rolling his eyes and mouthing 'fuck', confirmed that once more.

The Kree was stunned into silence and didn't move at all anymore, letting Gamora ride and massage his cock. His posture suddenly began to soften once more and he leaned slowly forward until his lips touched her upper back. _Oh, you big blue epicure..._ He had closed his eyes and fully enjoyed her gentle but firm touch, peppering her with sweet little kisses to keep her going. It didn't happen that often that a girl or guy was so delicate to him. However, he only allowed himself a real groan when it became too good, which was getting more regularly the closer he was pushed to his orgasm.

 _I will show you what kind of bitch I am!_ Gamora looked into the mirror and fixed her gaze upon the Kree. "Enough of this romantic behaviour!", she quoted Ronan and then switched her voice into a seductive moan when he tried to protest: "Please... please Ronan!" - he shuddered and got dragged along with her new rhythm. He was totally out - "Take me!", she moaned. The blue male bit his lower lip and tried to avoid exploding with pure joy, because begging always had that effect of flipping a switch inside his brain. He panted heavily and took control of their rhythm once more, thrusting into her and moaning out loud whenever she worked her pelvic muscles again. "Mo-re.. fast!", Gamora begged with played innocence. _Like I imagined... his abs rubbing against me, his strong arms, this ridiculous smacking sound..._ The Krees speed and strenght really concerned Gamora in the end, because she couldn't calculate how much the sink and especially how much she could handle! She had the feeling that his cock was swelling more with each thrust until that feeling abruptly changed when it started to throb. The Kree's satisfaction was underlined by a breathless moan while he drove one last time into her. His arms were giving away and his upper body sagged down on Gamora. He remained deep inside her until his climax ebbed away and his breathing was under control again. Driving his nose and mouth along her spine, he spoke with a quiet voice: "You're evil..."  
Gamora giggled in response and flicked a sweaty strand of hair out of her face: "Why!?"  
"Begging like that...", he kissed her behind her ear.  
"Thought you might like that!"  
He agreed with a low purr: "I do~"

Good thing that she was kneeling over the sink, because she could already feel how his cum was seeping out of her. When he fully retreated, she was kinda impressed of how much he had pumped into her. After they had cleaned themselves they were walking back to the dorm and Gamora made a playful comment: "Hope I am not pregnant now!"

..

That loudly roared 'WHAT?' must have woken everybody. And the look on the face of the biggest douche of the Galaxy got burned right into her mind, forever. All Gamora could do was to laugh.

 

 

\--- --- --- --- ---

 

What's better than smutty fanfics? Smutty fanarts :D

[ ](http://diarmour.tumblr.com/post/119171580301/yay-porn-anyway-this-is-an-illustration-for-my)

 

**Author's Note:**

> The deepest fear of every asshole: getting her pregnant xD
> 
> Anyway... [follow me on tumblr](http://diarmour.tumblr.com/)! :]


End file.
